Dana Dearden (New Earth)
Dana continued with her relationship with Jimmy for several weeks, pretending to be completely infatuated with him, but really she had hooked up with him to get a chance to meet Superman. When "Superman's pal" didn't deliver, she broke up with him. -535 Once she found how to work with her new powers, Dana invited Jimmy over and beat on him until he turned over his signal watch. After slipping into a custom made costume, Dana used the watch to call Superman to her apartment. Superman found Dana had erected a sort of shrine to him. She wanted him to love her, and she called herself Superwoman. When he rebuffed her advances, she got angry and attacked him, knocking him into the harbor and setting fire to a tanker. When the tanker started blazing, Dana helped Superman rescue the crew on board. While Superman flew them to safety, the tanker exploded. There was no sign of Dana. That night on the news, Jimmy labeled her "Obsession." .]] After The Final Night, Superman soon was transformed into an energy being. He was then split into a Superman Blue and a Superman Red. The two Supermen went to the Fortress of Solitude to work out how they could reintegrate. They found Obsession there. She told them that the tanker explosion had left her briefly amnesic, but she eventually regained her memory and managed to track Superman to the Antarctic on a previous visit there. She then broke in and waited for him. After she told him the story, Maxima showed up, still wanting Superman as a consort. While Dana was willing to share (she called Red), Maxima had no intentions of doing so. The two women fought until Maxima used her telepathy to create an image in Dana's mind that she had killed Superman. Terribly upset, Dana fled the Fortress. Much later, Obsession resurfaced with a new costume. She turned up right after a story had broke about Superman being spotted wearing a wedding ring. When Obsession turned up in a Superman styled costume, several onlookers believed she was "Mrs. Superman." Dana was angry at Superman's "two-timing," and attacked him. Superman had to shake her to her senses when some thugs high on DMN attacked a small store. Dana helped him take down the human-turned-demons and apparently died in the process. A demonic figure appeared to claim her. During her time in Hell, Harley Quinn recruited the deceased Dana to her gang. Obsession was wounded by a satanic bullet, weakening her powers. Dana sacrificed herself to protect the group from the Cerberus. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : Dana is obsessed with Superman causing her to make irrational decisions that could hurt herself and others. | Equipment = * Magic Coins that grant her powers of the gods Zeus, Hercules, Mercury, and Heimdall. ** : Strength of Hercules. ** : Speed of Mercury. ** : Flight of Mercury. ** : Lightning of Zeus. ** Superhuman Durability: Power of Zeus. ** : Sight of Heimdall. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | DC = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Divine Empowerment